Learn To Love A Model
by sabos-goggles
Summary: Luffy meets Law at a cafe, not knowing that he is a model.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first lawlu fic. Yay…**

**I feel as if I just wrote crap. I just thought of this Idea in less than a minute and thought hey, why not type this shit up and post it on here. Heh, Heh…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, seriously if I did there would be lawlu everywhere, everywhere. **

**Know please continue reading this crappy fanfiction as I go curl myself in a corner and cry. **

Luffy wasn't the type of the person who wanted to be told what was up to date. He liked moving in his own pace; sometimes he would take interest in things that happened in the past or now. When his friends would come up to him and tell about which models has hit the top ten or which artists has he would just simply ignore, he could find that one out on his own. Right now, Luffy in a cafe shop and he was being pestered by his friend on the phone to look at a magazine of some model.

"Nami," Luffy says groaning "I don't want to look at which model reached number one in the charts. I'll find it out on my own."

Nami let out an exaggerated sigh and tried one more time. "C'mon Luffy, he looks so, OMG." Nami says not finding the right words.

Luffy rolled his eyes, he knew what Nami was doing, she knew, well all his friends knew, he was gay, so she was probably trying to get him to fan boy over this model.

"Sorry, Nami but I'm just not going to take it." Luffy says as his finale answer, and with that he hung up his phone. He would probably get a lot of hate from his friend after this.

"Now, where is my food?" Luffy asks himself as he put his phone in his pocket.

Luffy had ordered a sandwich 30 minutes ago, he was to meet his friend at the movie theater to watch the 'Big Hero 6' movie, seriously where is it. Well who could blame them, this place looked packed. He let out a sigh before getting up from his seat, he didn't have time for this he had to go and meet his friends now, and they could just give his food for someone else.

He ran out the cafe shop in hopes of meeting his friends at the theaters, as he was moving out apparently someone was moving in, causing them both to bump into one another. As Luffy stood he looked around and could see people whispering to one another.

"Hey aren't you going to apologize?" Said the person Luffy bumped into.

Luffy looked at the male up and down, judging him. His black hair was similar to his; he had on this navy blue shirt with some kind of smiley face in front, and feathers surrounding the collar, and light blue plants with jaguar prints. The male was still waiting for Luffy to apologize. Luffy stared at the male with a disgust look on his face.

"Apologize? We both walked into each other at the same time." Luffy says angered at the male.

The male put a smirk on his face, "I'm guessing you don't know who I am."

"A fagot?" Luffy says getting annoyed with him and this crowd that continued to whisper.

The crowd gasp in shock, cause Luffy to let out an exaggerated sigh. "I really don't have time for this." He really needed to go, so he left without apologizing, causing the male to stand there astonished.

"Usopp, Sanji!" Luffy yells calling out to a male with a long nose, and another with curly eyebrows.

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji says hitting Luffy's head as he arrived. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry Sorry, I was at the cafe shop, waiting for my order." Luffy says with a chuckle. "I didn't feel like buying anything from here."

"Well, never mind that," Usopp says as he started to push them both into the theater "we need buy our tickets so we can find good seats."

"Okay, Okay." Sanji and Luffy both said in unison.

"I freaking want it." Luffy says as all three of them exit the movie theaters.

"What?" Usopp asks in confusion

"Baymax, what else." Sanji said smacking Usopp on the head. "Oww..."

"It's just so freaking adorable. I mean who-" Luffy stopped in the middle of his sentence because it felt like he had kicked something.

"You kicked a book..." Sanji says looking at the item up-a-head.

Luffy walked up to the item, Sanji and Usopp followed. "It's a magazine..." Usopp corrected him. "Who would just leave this here?" Luffy asks himself as he picked up the magazine. The heading read, "Top Ten Models." Luffy opened to the first page; both Sanji and Usopp watched as he did, he was surprised to see who the number one top model was.

"Wow..." Sanji says staring at the picture of the model.

"Isn't that Trafalgar Law?" Usopp asked looking closely at the picture.

Sanji stared at Usopp with the _"you-don't-say"_ expression on his face. "_No_, it's Justin Bieber."

"Shut Up." Usopp says glaring at him.

"It's that fagot I met at the cafe shop." Luffy says staring at the page.

A shocked expression had reached both Sanji and Usopp face after Luffy said that. Did Luffy really just call him a fagot?

"W-Wait, you know him?" Sanji says taking the magazine from Luffy and pointing at the picture of Law dramatically.

"Well not really, we both bumped into each other at the same time and he expected me to say sorry." Luffy says putting what had happen between the two in simple terms.

"But you called him a fagot?" Usopp asked unsure of that part.

"Yep." Luffy says like he didn't care. "He deserved it; he was acting like a bitch."

Usopp and Sanji stared at each other, and then back at Luffy. Figures Luffy would say something like that.

"He is handsome though," Luffy admitted "but still a fagot."

Usopp sighed and shook his head, sure they got off on the wrong foot but did Luffy really have to label him with a foul language.

The trio decided look at the rest of the models who made it on the list before they head home. Some were noticeable while others seemed to be new to them.

Nami had just returned from her spa day with Robin and Vivi, she was now heading for her bed eager to get some peaceful sleep, that is until Vivi had to call up her phone, stopping her tracks on the stair case.

"Hello?" Nami said with a bit of annoyance.

"Did you see the video?" Vivi asked both in confusion and excitement.

"What video?" Nami said now curious as she walked down her stairs, to her computer, putting it on.

"Luffy, he was at this cafe with Trafalgar Law."

Nami almost chocked on her own breath. "Lies." She said not believing it.

"Truth." Vivi says also giving her the name of the video.

"Ok, I'll check it out..." Nami says now opening her browser and pressing the 'end' button on her phone.

Did she really just here that right? Nami had replayed the video six times thinking her ears and eyes were playing tricks on her. Apparently they were not, Luffy was in a cafe with Trafalgar Law and he did in fact call him a fagot. Nami decided to call Luffy to ask him about it.

"You're calling about the video aren't you?" Luffy says quickly answering her call, which surprised Nami.

"How'd you know?" Nami asked

"Maybe it's because you're a fanatic about models and everything models." Luffy said straightforwardly

"Shut-up, but seriously why 'fagot?'" Nami says wanting to know the reason behind that.

"Really?" Luffy says as if he couldn't believe what Nami was saying. "The guy looks at me as if I was given birth by a pig, and then expects me to apologize like if he has done nothing himself. He is just mere model."

Nami laughed after Luffy had finished talking, was he really serious? He couldn't really hate this guy, right?

"So you seriously must not like him." Nami said in between laughter.

"Seriously" Luffy says plainly

"Oh Luffy, you'll learn to love, we all have." Nami says her laughter now dying down.

"Ugh! Can we just let this whole thing go already, I mean seriously let it go?" Luffy says now frustrated

"_Let it go, Let it go_..." Nami singing the song "let it go" from frozen hoping to annoy Luffy more.

"Seriously! What is with people and this shit movie, I feel as if I'm the only person that has no intention of watching it. I mean seriously by the looks of the trailer you could easily predict what would happen." Luffy says more frustated

"_Let it go! Let it_-" Nami never got to finish annoying Luffy with her brilliant sing song voice. Still she put a smirk on her face as if satisfied.

_Learn to love, Learn to love._

**A/N: as you can see, I love to make references. **

**© 2013 Frozen| Walt Disney Animation Studios**

**© 2014 Big Hero 6| Walt Disney Animation Studios**

**Before I finished writing this, I felt it was my liberty to go watch Big Hero 6, which I prefer more than frozen, because I thought hey, why not go and watch this movie. Frozen was just a meh to me… Tangled was a much better… and yes by the looks of the Frozen trailer it did look predictable. Seriously people have been singing let it go in my ears annoying the crap out of me, and NO I DO NOT WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN, IT'S NOT EVEN SNOWING! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO USE, DIRT? Anyway…**

**I hope you liked it, or maybe you didn't…**

**I really had no idea where I was going with this chapter, to be honest I have no idea where I am going with this story, but I'm still going to complete it. Now if there is nothing else I will now go and watch "Annie (2014)" **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know. I made you people wait for so long. It's not my fault I went emo… ok I didn't go emo. Just had a hard time trying to figure out how to being this chapter, and how to end it. So, here you go I ho-**

**Viewer: Aren't you going to do the disclaimer?**

**A/N: Fine! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does. Neither does my friend, who is right next to me, which I am currently petting. **

**Friend: Meow~**

**Enjoy! **

Trafalgar Law just couldn't have a day alone without being recognized. Well who could blame him, he is a freaking model. There are those who think that being a celebrity is a wondrous life, well let them step into his shoes. It was only one thing that Law never approved off. They are those well-known stalkers we all know as Paparazzi. Law was currently in his car with his friend both heading over to the Bowling Alley in Sabaody City.

"Those fother muckers just never leave do they?" Law said gritting his teeth as he tried to get away from the Paparazzi.

"Must be hell for you." Law's friend says chuckling as he leaned back in his seat enjoying the whole show.

"Shut up Eustass, and help me." Law yelled at him face still focused on the road.

"O.K. O.K." Eustass said moving Law's hand off the wheel and putting his in control.

"What are you doing?" Law asked as he watched Eustass steer the wheel.

"Taking control of course." Eustass said giving Law a quick smirk facing his attention to the road.

Eustass was speeding past every speed limit, ignoring the complaints that came out of Law's mouth. It was still miraculous how the Paparazzi were still behind their tails. Still Eustass continued speeding and speeding, laughter escaping from his mouth as he turned a corner.

"O.K, we've lost them." Law said pushing Eustass of the wheel and taking control. "Look, we're here." He says pointing to the building that says "Neon Bowling."

"Tch. I was just having fun." Eustass Scowled.

"Wow you really suck at this, Zoro." Sanji said laughing at his one eyed green haired friend.

"Shut up pervert, at least I didn't drop the ball 7 times!" Zoro said before rolling the bowling, he didn't get a strike but he did knock down four pins. "That's two more then what you've hit."

Sanji growled and snatched the next ball that came out. He could bowl, he could get a strike, and he was definetly going to show Zoro. "Ha! Four pins, well watch me get a strike."

_Well I hope I can _

Before Sanji could actually roll the ball, he had accidentally dropped it from the cause of his sweaty palms.

"A strike huh?" Zoro said laughing as Sanji went to get the ball.

The ball had rolled over to someone's feet, causing the person to pick it up before Sanji had. Sanji looked at the male down to up. He wore black boots, brown pants, a black shirt, and had red hair with yellow goggles around them.

"What's wrong Eustass?" Law asked as he came up behind Eustass.

Sanji was surprised to see who was standing behind red haired, and before Eustass could answer Law's question, Sanji had interrupted him.

"Hey, aren't you that guy Luffy called..." Sanji started laughing out of nowhere, he thought it was funny to meet the guy face to face. He ha stopped laughing for a while so he could get the bowling ball from Eustass, but as soon as he walked away, his laughter filled their ears.

A few silence had pass Law and Eustass, well it wasn't much silent anymore when Eustass had laughed out loud. Law glared bitterly at Eustass. Like serious, couldn't people just forget about that video. Law had seen the video and he wasn't really pleased about it, neither were his managers. They felt as if that would drop Law's ratings of being top model so they decided that they wanted him to become good friends with Luffy. Did those people not watch the video; they could barely say a nice decent 'hello' to each other. Law found the whole thing absurd, it had folly written all over it, and if Law were to tell this whole plan to 'Luffy' then he too would find it pointless.

"So his name is Luffy..." Eustass said calming down from all his laughing

"Tch. Sounds like a gullible name." Law said scrunching his nose.

"Ah yeah, but he does look cute..." Eustass says not knowing he was going to receive an unwarned punch to his shoulder from Law.

"The hell was that for?" Eustass says as he stopped himself from tumbling.

Law grabbed a ball from the bowling ball machine, and shoved it to Eustass. "Shut-up, and play."

Usopp had invited Luffy for a day out, but apparently it didn't seem as if Luffy was in the mood. They were currently in an arcade, Usopp was playing a racing game, while Luffy was playing a fighting game, and however, he was losing.

"Wow, you don't seem in the mood to play." Usopp says as he walked over to see what Luffy was doing.

Luffy stayed silent, his mind wondered to what had happened at school. He and Usopp had taken the finals, and Luffy was just eager to know what he has, was going to be able to graduate. He had stayed up all night studying every unit and lesson that he has been taught, he rarely did much studying, but he knew that the finals were serious.

"Do you think we're going to pass?" Luffy says after the long silence

Usopp looked up as if he was thinking about something, than back to Luffy. "I can't assure you that we're going to pass, but I do believe."

"Ah, forget it." Luffy let out a sigh "It's time I stopped worrying." Luffy looked around the arcade for a while; he was getting bored staying in here. "Let' go somewhere else"

"Yeah O.K." Usopp said as if he too was bored of being in here.

As Usopp and Luffy were about to walk out the door, they were stopped by a female who wore glasses with long navy blue hair; she wore a pink shirt with flower prints, with a camera around her neck, and she had light blue jeans.

"Oh, What's this?" She says looking at Luffy up and down. "Aren't you a cutie?"

"Umm, thank you." Luffy says to strange lady.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Usopp said stepping towards the lady.

The lady had held up the camera that hung around her neck and took three photos of Luffy without his consent.

"Hey! What was that for?" Luffy yelled

She had than pulled out a business card, and handed it to Luffy. "The name is Tashigi. I manage many models, and maybe I could manage you."

Luffy looked at the business card given to him, and at the woman. It was nice of her to offer him such an opportunity, but he didn't think that modeling was right for him. Really, he never really viewed himself as becoming famous, and being those well-known celebrities. To Luffy, he just viewed himself in a well paying job he loved.

"I'm sorry but I - "

"Can't accept it?" Usopp said finishing Luffy sentence as if he was psychic

"Yeah, what he said." Luffy said as he pointed his finger to Usopp and nodded.

Tashigi had looked dissapointed for a moment but then smiled. By the way Luffy was looking at her, she knew that she really couldn't persuade him.

"Oh well, but if you ever change your mind, you know who to call. Also maybe, I could give you a tour of where I work. You could bring a few friends if you like." Tashigi said before she had left the two.

Luffy and Usopp looked at each other, surprised at what had happen. Luffy took one look at the business card and then shoved it in his pocket.

"What, you're not going to get rid of it." Usopp asked

"Well that's going to be rude. C'mon let's go find something fun to do." Luffy says changing the subject.

Robin couldn't help but walk with Vivi and feel hopeless. She worked for a local newspaper and her boss, Iceburg, wanted her to turn in an interesting report in the next 3 days. Of course, her bosom friend Vivi had suggested that she they take a stroll to the park, and see if any ideas spark up.

"Anything yet." Vivi asked as they both sat on the bench.

"Nope." Robin said clutching the notepad and pen she had in her hand.

Vivi looked at Robin with an upset look. "Really, nothing? It took at least 25 minutes to get here. The least you could do is look around, and try to find something that seems news worthy."

"I tried," Robin said as she started doodling in her notepad "but nothing I saw is news worthy. If you think a mama bird feeding a baby bird is news worthy, than maybe I'm not cut out to be a journalist."

"C'mon Robin, don't think that way." Vivi said patting her shoulder. "I mean we did just arrive here, let's look around and see if there is anything interesting worth reporting."

"Ok," Robin says giving into the idea "I see... a dog playing fetch?"

"You're not even trying," Vivi said giving an upset look "try again."

"Fine, alright." Robin says as she began to look around. Really what was worth reporting over here, nothing really. There were two kids wrestling each other, like that could interest people and the title could be called 'Toddlers Rumbles!' Robin turned her head the other direction to see if anything could surpass the two kids wrestling. Nothing, it was just the beautiful daisies and the big tree she could see, except, under the big tree was not who Robin thought it could be.

"Ok, I think I see Trafalgar Law's manager Tashigi sitting under that tree. I think she is crying..." Robin said squinting her eyes making sure that who she thinks it is.

Vivi patted Robin's shoulder slightly, proud of the fact Robin had found something worthy to report. "See, Law's manager Tashigi is crying, now that's something you could record." There was a long silence between them until they realized what they had said. "Wait, What?" Vivi said confused looking over at the saddened Tashigi.

**A/N: I know what you all are thinking… Why is Tashigi crying? Or maybe, you could be thinking about food, like I currently am, I don't know. For one thing, she did not receive a break up text from a person she was currently dating… or did she? MWAHAHAHA! :D**

**Review? :3 **

**PS, kudos to those who know what fother muckers means. It's pretty obvious… **


End file.
